1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition containing polyphenylene ether (also abbreviated in the following as PPE) and polyamide resin (also abbreviated in the following as PA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermoplastic resin compositions consisting of PPE resin and PA resin show outstanding thermal resistance, fabrication properties, oil resistance, and organic solvent resistance. Moreover, as such resin compositions which also include rubber polymers show outstanding shock resistance, they are used in automobile components, electrical and electronic components, mechanical components, etc. In particular, as they are well suited for inline coating, they are in extensive use in external automobile components. For example, they are used in external components such as wheel covers, bumpers, and spoilers, and outside panels such as fenders.
However, as the PPE which is the main component of PPE/PA resin compositions has the property of undergoing yellow discoloration when exposed to light, it is generally used in coated form when it is applied in external automobile components. It is used with paints such as acrylic urethane paint, acrylic amino paint, and polyester polyol paint, but these paints cannot be said to show sufficient adhesion to the PPE/PA resin composition, and when they are used for direct coatings, peeling of the coating film may occur, depending on the form and position of the molded product in question. For this reason, the main method now used is to first apply a coat of primer to the molded product, followed by a finish coat. However, with the recent tendency towards cutting costs, attitudes towards coatings have also tended to shift toward the primerless approach, and there has been a changeover toward thinner coating films. For this reason, a demand has arisen for molded materials in which sufficient adhesion strength can be obtained even when the molded product is directly coated.
For this reason, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a PPE/PA resin composition showing outstanding coating film adhesion.